Paying a Debt
by cembria
Summary: AU:Forget everything you thought you knew about how Sookie and Eric first met. In this story she knew Pam first and Eric and Niall have unfinished business,The first night they meet turns everything they know upside down.Not an instantly lovey Dovey story
1. Chapter 1

_**Paying a debt**_

**E-POV**

I do not like my child keeping things from me… not at all. Pam has been spending a tremendous amount of time with her new friend Sookie. However she will not let me meet Sookie, in fact she goes out of her way to make sure I don't. My child has never had friends, other than me of course. My want to meet this Sookie has nothing to do with jealousy, my child can have friends, and I'm simply being a concerned maker.

"Pam, if you like her so much bring her to me and I will turn her, then you may have your friend forever." I said, trying to appeal to her possessive side to get my way.

"No thank you Master, she would not want to be turned." I let a frown pass my face for fractions of a second, but soon return to my standard cool exterior.

"Why do you care if she would want to be turned?" This makes no sense why would she not want to have her friend forever, and why does she hide her from me?

"Because she is my friend and I care if she is unhappy, that is why I do not want you to meet her. She is a proper lady and not a feed and fuck and if you were to use and discard her like a standard blood bag then she would cry, and I do not like it when she cry's." This Sookie must really be something if her simple human tears upset my child. I will just simply refrain from feeding and fucking her.

"What if I agree not to feed from or fuck her?" I ask, when Pam's phone rings. I indicate that she may answer. She leaves the room so I can only hear her side of the conversation.

"NO NO! We agreed I would pick you up."

"I don't care if it is out of the way; I get off in 40 minutes."

"It's just a bar; you don't want to see it."

"Sookie, I am not hiding things from you."

"Fine you may see the outside, but please wait in the car I will be out as soon as you arrive." Then I hear my child giggle, yes giggle like a school girl and say.

"What did she say about me?"

"Oh I am so in! I will see you in five minutes."

Sookie will be frequenting my bar in five minutes. This is an interesting development. I will give Pam a task that will take 30 so I may get a good look at the Sookie that has MY Pam so preoccupied. Pam returns to my office and say's.

"My apologies, I had a personal matter to attend to." I act as if I do not care and then say.

"Its fine, I need you to make yesterdays deposit before you leave for the evening." The look on her face is pure horror as she looks at the clock and back to me. Then she says.

"Yes, master." And leaves my office with her head hung. I do not like upsetting her, but I must see this Sookie for my own eyes. As soon as I know she is gone I sneak outside to watch the parking lot. We are closed for the night so the only cars left are employees and humans who drank too much and called a cab. Then about a minute later I see a bright yellow mustang convertible drive up, It was being driven by hands down the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, this must be Sookie.

She is talking on the phone so I hover above her so I may ease drop.

"Pam, I will wait for you inside, no one will eat me, and you know I can take care of myself."

"I'm doing it Pam and you can't stop me."

"Pam stop it you know I can't be yours, I'm sorry you know the reasons."

"Okay, I will wait in your office. Bye"

Why on earth could she not be my child's pet? I can think of no reason, now I must get to the bottom of this. I quickly go back inside and into my child's office. I sit in the chair and face away from the door… I have always liked to make an entrance. I heard the door handle jiggle and I was practically bursting with excitement by this point. I heard the little footsteps as she went to the couch and sat down. I spun around at vampire speed and flashed her a fangy smile. Then she threw up some sort of shield and screamed.

"NIALL!" Oh shit, how the hell does she know who that is? I took a sniff; Pam's friend is a fucking fairy… well now I'm pissed. I take a defensive crouch and then hear a "pop" and see Niall Brignat standing in front of Sookie defensively, before recognizing me and standing up. I too stand and wait to see what happens.

"Sookie what is the matter?" he asks confused, she wipes tears from her face and say's.

"I think he was going to eat me."

"Oh child no, this is Pam's maker Eric, even if he had bitten you I could not have done anything I owe him debt." I growl, he has met my child? Pamela knew of her connection to the fairy prince?

"Calm down Eric, I have never met your child. I simply smelled your essence on Sookie one day but it was diluted so I knew it had to be a child of yours and knowing you have only ever made one child I knew it was Pam. It seems she and Sookie have become fast friends, they are next door neighbors you know." Niall say's, I calm a little at that omission. Then I have an Idea of how I may secure my child's friend for her.

"Niall, about that debt, I would like to call it in now."

"Yes Eric what can I do for you?" He sits and strokes Sookies hair and gives her a kiss on the top of her head. She is obviously family and relatively close family at that.

"I would like Sookie." He look's shocked then he looks worriedly at Sookie who just smiles at him and say's.

"I will assume your debt, it's not like you were going to find a Fae willing to mate with me anyway."

"Sookie you don't have too, I would never force you to take my debt." Niall said in a pleading tone.

"Grandpa shush, Pam say's he is a good and fair master and has never commanded her to do anything she does not want to do unless she is in danger and I won't allow you to forfeit your life to keep me free that would not do anyone any good." She gets up and kneels at my feet baring her neck and says.

"I assume my grandfathers debt."

"You are Fae I cannot mark you, I could kill you." I said helping her back to her feet. I don't know why but I just feel it wrong for her to bow to me.

"Oh I'm only a quarter so I'm just extra tasty, sometimes I let Pam have a swig or two." I just rub my hands up and down her arms and lean down to look her in the eyes and say.

"Not tonight, you are not beholden to me I only wish to have you to give to my child and offer you the protection you deserve." I am beginning too see why Pam is so taken with her. Then she lunges forward and wraps her tiny hands around my body and gives me a lingering hug. I sigh and return the hug, I don't know why but I feel very happy in her embrace. Of course in that moment Pam walks in and looks heartbroken and say's.

"You can have anyone, why her master?" I see a single red tear run down her face as she leaves the room; I can feel her pain and… betrayal? In the bond, she thinks I have betrayed her. I must go explain before she gets the wrong idea.

"Vampire I will take my leave, be good to my Sookie." And with that he is gone; I disentangle myself from a concerned looking Sookie and say.

"Sit here and stay… please." Then I went to find Pam, I found her lying on my couch crying. I have only seen Pam cry a few times over the last 250 years or so, I must explain that I did this for her.

"Pamela…" I start but she cuts me off.

"Master why was there a fairy in my office?"

"Niall is Sookies grandfather, she is Fae. I cashed in a debt to acquire her for you; she is mine and by extension yours. I did it so you could keep your friend forever or at least until she perishes, I now understand why you would not want me to turn her, who knows how a Fae would take the turn." Pam sat up and wiped her face and said.

"You cashed in your debt to the fairy for me? Oh thank you Eric!" she gave me a big hug, And said.

"This is wonderful! Now I can bring our Sookie inside the house, she smells so good it will be better than fabreze for the humans!"

"About that, how has she lived next door to us for so long and I have never seen her?" I ask.

"It was a lot of work master, I met her before work one night and we hit it off she knew what I was and I knew she was 'other' but I was not sure until now. I always made sure to patrol for her before you left and if she was out I would make an excuse for her to go back inside." I laughed, but abruptly stopped when Sookie 'popped' in grabbing Pam's arm and my hand. Then next thing I knew, the world was being sucked away and I was in a black tunnel that felt like it was crushing me. Then we were suddenly released and I was standing with the rest of my vampire staff in a room I did not recognize, wondering what the fuck happened. Then Sookie Popped away again leaving us all looking at each other puzzled. Pam got up off the floor and said.

"Why would Sookie bring us to her home?" Then I thought, yes why the hell am I not at my bar? When Sookie popped back in she was being held by three humans, her clothes were torn and her face bloody, the magic from her 'pop' had not even dissipated before one of them shot her. All she got out before she fell to the ground was.

"Fellowship, bombed." I caught her before she could hit the ground and barked out.

"Secure them now!" I carried her into the room that smelled the strongest of her assuming it was her bed room. Pam walked in and said.

"Eric, heal her please." I simply nodded and bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth willing her to drink. After a few moments she latched on and began to suckle. I removed my wrist when she had enough. Then my phone rang.

"Northman." I answered.

"This is Andre, Fangtasia was bombed were there any casualties?"

"None of my vampire staff was harmed, we managed to all escape into time. We have three of the perpetrators in custody." I kept the details vague not wanting to alert them to Sookie, it is not critically important to me to ensure her safety and wellbeing.

"Good I will contact the AVL for you goodnight." And then we hung up and I turned to Pam and said.

"How did she know and did you know she could do that?"

Sookie began to stir and said.

"No she didn't know, and I'm a telepath, it's one of my many skills." I stared at her wide eyed, before she continued. "I could not save your humans, you will have to re-staff. Hey why can I tell that you're relived, and amused, a little angry and a lot horny? SHIT! Eric did you give me blood?" I shrugged and said.

"You needed healing; I did not want you to die." She popped up and yelled.

"What were you thinking? I'm Fae; I would have healed in a day or two! Now I'm bonded to you forever!" I don't know what she is talking about; it takes three exchanges to create a bond.

"Simmer down Sookie, I did not know you would heal on your own and it takes three exchanges to create a bond."

"That only counts with humans who have no magic of their own! Fae and vampires bond on the first exchange and it does not even have to be mutual." Then she started to cry and it was breaking my heart, her emotions were so strong in me I could hardly function.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because, you're bound to me with Fae magic also now and I don't even know you. You have been marked as my mate." I am a little taken aback. I just sit on the bed next to her and say.

"Why have I never heard of this?"

"Because most Fae don't survive long enough around you guys for a blood exchange, that's why we can't be turned, and now if you die I will die and vice versa." I gasp and look at her hoping she is going to be very long lived.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't meet the business end of a steak I will stay alive, for all intensive purposes you turned me, I'm immortal now, just without the taste for blood or need to sleep during the day." I can't help but feel pleased; even if it was not intentional I now have something no one else can ever have.

"Stop felling so fucking smug! Your fucked because of the fairy magic you will literally not be able to feed or fuck anyone other than me or drink synthetic and I don't even know you so I will not be putting out anytime soon. I have been holding onto my virginity way too long to just give it up because you're hungry and horny." She smiled at me and now that bitch was feeling smug…

"This cannot be true."

"Oh it is, even just try to kiss Pam." I look at Pam for her approval; she just waves me over with her hands. I try, I want to but I can't, the only person I want is Sookie! I finally walk away from Pam and punch the wall leaving a huge hole and scream.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sookie get's up and right in my face and say.

"Listen here Mister, you're going to either fix that or have that fixed! This is not my fault it's not like I was snatching your blood in the daytime and I would have warned you if I had been awake. Now say sorry for punching my wall and making a mess!" Who the hell does she think she is, I could crush her.

"I could kill you with a flick of the wrist, you will respect me."

"Ya, first of all Fairy Princess trumps vampire Sheriff, I have more political sway by birth rights than you ever will, and also to harm me would be to harm yourself and we all know you would never do that." I just stare at her wide eyed as she continues.

"We have a clusterfuck to clean up so let's get the prisoners into my basement. You can say sorry later, don't think I will let that go." I just walk behind her out of the room, trying to will the bond away. She directs Chow and Talia to a wall that she waves her hand in front of lifting some magic and opening a door. She leads us into not a basement but a full blown torture chamber; maybe she will not be so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**E-POV**

We have been down here for over an hour and Sookie has uncovered three more bombing sites. She has single handedly saved hundreds of vampires. They were even planning to bomb the summit at Rhodes. I have to say I like watching her work, normally I would find a blood bag to use to dissipate my bloodlust but no not now. NOT WITH THIS FUCKING BOND!

"Eric calm down, your hashing my mellow." She say's to me.

"Master, are you going to let her speak to you like that?" Chow responds with a look of pure contempt on his face. Before I can even respond Sookie has him pinned against a wall and says.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I don't answer to little humans." He replied turning away from her. She just tightened her grip causing a look of pure fear on his face as she hissed.

"I am Sookie Brignat princess of the Fae; Bonded of sheriff of area five Eric Northman and you will pay for this insult." She looked over at me and said. "How long will it take for him to grow back a hand?" I shrugged and said.

"I don't know, three months with a steady supply of fresh blood." She just smiles at me then turns back to Chow and rips his hand off, not cut it off she fucking rips his hand off with her bare hands. I have never wanted someone so bad in my life!

"Now you will spend no less than three months remembering your place." Then she smacked him with his own hand before she threw it on the ground turning back to the screaming humans. She walked up to one of the humans and stared in his eyes. He sucked in a breath as said.

"What are you?" she bent over grabbing both sides of his face and said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Then she ripped his head off. FUCKING RIPPED IT OFF!

"Now for you two…" she said tapping her soft supple pouty lower lip. I walked up to her and said.

"May I?"

"Hell no Eric! I caught them and interrogated them so I get to kill them, go find your own." She gave me a little shove and now I'm pissed. I'm horny and in blood lust this will not do!

"You listen here woman; if you're not going to let me fuck you then you need to let me kill something." She rolled her eyes dramatically while Pam is laughing behind us and says.

"Fine, you can have the little one." She knocks him to the ground in my direction and I mutter.

"Now I see why you and Pam get along so well." Then I punch the man in the chest and rip out his heart. That felt good really good. I'm feeling better until I see that Sookie has broken every bone in the other man's body and will leave him to die a slow painful death. She is fucking perfect and this only makes me want her more! SHIT!

"It will be sunrise soon, I'm going to bed. Pam can I stay in your room? Eric and I need to be in close proximity from now on and I know you live with him." Sookie says, like hell she will sleep with Pam! She will sleep in my chamber.

"That's fine with me, but I am sure my master would much rather have you in his bed." Pam said with a laugh.

"No thanks, I don't even know him yet." Sookie said, walking back up stairs. I have had enough of this bull shit.

"Talia, Chow, Felicia you are all dismissed go find shelter for the day." I wait until they are completely gone to go look for Sookie and Pam. When I find them they are in Sookies room giggling and packing her clothes, like Sookie did not just eviscerate two men and rip the hand off of a 500 year old vampire. I watch them for a moment then speak.

"Sookie, I would like it very much if you would sleep in my chamber."

"No thanks." She turned back to what she and Pam were doing.

"Sookie, this is not up for discussion." I said being firm.

"Look I know your used to being king bee, but I don't know you yet, I would not be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you. I have held onto my V-card for 100 years and I'm feeling some intense pull towards you from this new bond and I don't feel like putting myself in a position of having my first time not be special and or with someone who cares about me." Well at least she feels the pull also; I'm glad that is not just me. Wait how old is she?

"How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age but I'm 112 years old, how old are you?"

"I'm a little over a thousand years old, give or take a decade. You don't look a day over 25."

"Yes well, the Fae tend to age well. I'm considered a child by their standards. How old were you when you were turned?" she asked while gathering some things from her bathroom.

"I believe I was 28 or 29 I don't really recall. See we're getting to know one another." I say in a tone trying to make her comfortable with me.

"Ya, but I need to know you well before I even consider letting you sleep with me, but I will let you feed every other night. I have no desire to make you starve or have to feel your thirst myself. Carry my bags." Well at least that's something; at least I won't have to live off of synthetic. I grabbed most of her luggage as we headed out of her house. I went to cross the boundary over into my own home when Sookie yelled.

"Eric! Use the sidewalk, I pay too much for landscaping to have you big stupid vampire feet stomping my grass." I sigh and walk on the side walk, this woman is going to make me want to meet the sun. I hear Sookie mumble to Pam.

"Men, They are all the same no mater vampire, Fae, Were, or human…" Yes this woman will most defiantly be my means to an end. I bring Sookies things into Pam's room trying to ignore the two women cackling like hyenas behind me.

"Good day Eric." Pam said pushing me out the door before she shut it. I heard Sookie laughing at the action. I just leaned my head against the wall and thought "_what have I done to my life?"_ before I went into my room next door and lay on my bed thinking of Sookie and waiting for the sun to take me. My final thoughts for the day were about how to make Sookie willingly come to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**E-POV**

I woke from my rest craving contact with Sookie, at least it is Monday and we can spend some time getting to know one another. I'm really starting to wish I had not been so curious about Sookie; all that did was bite me in the ass. I went into the bathroom to take a shower while I wait for the sun to go down; Pam cannot rise before the sun sets like I can, because she is still too young. I wish Sookie was in this shower with me, her soft warm skin, red pouty lips, and her more than ample bosom (seriously those might be more than a handful for even my hands). Great this train of thought has given me a raging hard on and no way to deal with it. Look at what this woman has reduced me to, I'm a 1,000 year old vampire jerking it in the shower to the thought of a woman I have never touched like a 16 year old boy.

I finish my extremely frustrating shower and I can already hear the cackles from next door. This is going to be a long night. Pam bursts into my room without knocking with Sookie quickly in tow behind her. I'm just standing naked in the middle of the room watching Pam dig threw my bathroom drawers.

"Pamela, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, trying to suppress my rage.

"I needed a hair elastic, I am all out."

"Fine, why did you not knock and why is Sookie in here? I thought she was uncomfortable in my room."

"I did not knock because you have never asked me to do that before, I borrow things from your room all the time. I brought Sookie with me because I told her you would most likely still be naked from your shower and she could get a good look at the heat your packing." I had to smirk at that. Sookie smacked Pam and said.

"Pammy stop it!" She shot a brilliant crimson blush that made her look absolutely delectable.

"Oh yes _Pammy _stop." I said in a mocking voice that elicited a growl from Pam.

"Only Sookie may call me that." Pam said, but she quickly averted her gaze.

"Fine Pam, so Sookie do you like what you see?" I said doing a twirl and striking a few suggestive poses. She walked up close to me and looked as if she was inspecting me closely, then she ran her hands down my chest stopping just before she reached the promised land, sending shivers through my body, making me ache for her even more and said.

"I could have it worse." Then she smacked my stomach and walked out with Pam. The one person on the planet I want to kill the most and I can't. This is some fucked up shit.

I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to find Pam and Sookie sitting at the table looking through magazines. Sookie looked up at me as I walked over to the refrigerator to get a true blood and said.

"Are you hungry?" She tilted her neck to the side in offering, however I have a feeling she is teasing me.

"Do not tease me woman, I am in no mood." She stood up and shoved her wrist in my face and said.

"I'm not teasing; I need you to drink from me. Just nom nom nom and then we have somewhere to be."

"Where do we have to be? The club is closed and I was hoping to have some time to get to know one another." I said as I took a sniff of the ambrosia in her veins.

"Pam and I already had plans, so now you get to join us." She said with a wide smile as she shoved her wrist at me again. This time I took a bite and drank, it was heavenly the best blood I have ever tasted, better than full Fae even. Something deep inside me forced me to stop drinking and I licked the wounds on her wrist and released her and said.

"Can your plans be rescheduled? I find this matter slightly pressing at the moment."

"No, we have an appointment with a very exclusive dress maker about two hours from here and we are not canceling, it took us three months to get this appointment and we want our Halloween costumes to match and they won't be done in time if we miss this appointment. So you will just have to tag along." She said as if her reasoning was completely obvious and I was an idiot.

"Master I will drive so you might have some time to talk to your dearest Sookie." She said with a laugh.

"Fine let's go." We got into the car and Sookie sat in the back I assume leaving the front open for me however I need to be close to her so I sat in the back with her. She looked at me funny and I just said.

"Sookie, why am I the only one with an all consuming need to be with you? The bond is causing my physical pain from not being in contact with you since I fed. When I woke it was awful until you touched my chest. Why is it not this bad for you?" She looked up apologetically and said.

"Here let's hold hands for a while; I have been blocking part of the bond with the same shields I use for my telepathy. I guess I just didn't realize you couldn't do that I'm sorry. Is the hand holding helping?"

"Yes it is thank you." I said with a huff.

"So Eric, let's get to know one another. What is your vampire skill?"

"I can fly."

"That's cool I can teleport, I bet I would win in a race." I snorted at that.

"What other Fae abilities do you have?"

"Well I'm strong and fast but only about the same as Pam. I can teleport but you already saw that. I can create shields and manipulate the air, so in theory I can also fly but I really have no need. I'm immune to lemons and iron and I am very skilled with a sword but that is just from years of practice." I too enjoy swords, perhaps some time she would like to see my collection.

"Where are you parents?" I asked.

"Dead, they died in the last Fae war, my father Fintan died after my human mother was killed by Brendon of the water Fae."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Don't be, she would have lived if he had not insisted in staying with her, he literally lead them right to her. Its okay Niall and my cousin Claudine did a good job raising me. Of course because I am only a quarter Fae no one would marry or breed with me even though because of my blood line and the strength of my spark I have more power than some Full blooded Fae." She said, scooting closer to me, I tried to stay still so as not to spook her back away from me.

"So Eric where are your parents?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. So I dead panned.

"Dead, humans don't keep well." She laughed at that and I liked the sound of her laugh. In this moment she is not quite as annoying. I currently have no urge to kill her, I will call that progress.

"And your maker?" she asked.

"I wish he was finally dead, but alas I believe him to still be somewhere in Russia."

"Would you like me to pop over there and kill him during the day?" I snapped my head in her direction and said.

"You would kill my maker for me?"

"Yah, why not? I am not a fan of the emotions he brings up in you and I don't want him calling you to him or anything like that. I assume he was not good to you and that's why you spoil Pam and treat her like a princess." I looked her straight in the eye and said.

"It is against vampire law to ask someone to kill my maker." But then I made my eyes very wide and finished. "I would never _openly _condone such an act." She just winked at me and said.

"Got it, no trail."

"Yes, let's not speak of this again."

"Cool, so what's it like sucking blood out of people?" I assume she is trying to direct the conversation back to getting to know one another.

"The allure comes and goes, it was hard to find blood that was not addled with drugs in the 60's and 70's plus the crusades were a bitch." She laughed and said.

"Yeah, I bet that _sucked_." I laughed at that, I do like some good vampire humor. I leaned down to nuzzle her neck and continue my road to seduction when she ripped her hand back and scooted back to the door… shit too far.

"Damn it Eric, get off my kool aid! Just whack it for a while until I can get to know you. I know you can do it… I felt you doing it through the bond today while you were in the shower." Pam burst into a fit of laughter after that and had to pull over to the side of the road to compose herself.

"Fine, just give me your hand back." I asked, grabbing for her hand. She snatched it away and said.

"What's the magic word?" I have no fucking idea what she is talking about.

"I don't know, but I will buy you a diamond bracelet if you give me your hand back. I know how much you Fae like your treasure." She relented and gave me her hand back and said.

"For future reference the magic word is please and I want a necklace not a bracelet and I prefer yellow gold." I nodded and said.

"Consider it done; will you sleep in my chamber if I toss in matching earrings?" I can tell she is really mulling this over, yes the Fae weakness most think it is iron but I know they truly love treasure and will do almost anything for it.

"Fine, but only if you wear underwear and don't get handsy."

"What about cuddling if I avoid touching your breasts or nether regions?"

"Only if you brush my hair before bed and let me bring my cat to your house."

"Fine, so we agree to the terms?" I ask just to double check.

"Yeah, that's fine for now, however I retain the right to go back to Pam's room if you violate said terms."

"That is reasonable."I said but now Pam has started laughing again and we have once again pulled over to the side of the road.

"Oh master this is classic, your negotiating with a woman for hand holding and cuddles."

"Pamela, I am not in the mood!" I growl at her, even if she is right. This is ridiculous. Of course, my child would finally find a friend and she would be incredibly hot and taste amazing, but just my luck I would accidentally bond with her and she would turn out to be the most infuriating creature on the planet. FUCKING FARIES!


	4. Chapter 4

**E-POV**

I have been sitting in the dress makes studio for three hours and I am ready to go. They are going as Princess for Halloween, that seems like a rather common costume I do not know why they need them custom made. Finally the girls return from the fitting room and I say.

"Pam, drive the car back I shall fly Sookie and I home." We need to spend some time together without Pam's presence in order to make any lasting progress in our _relationship_ if that's what you want to call it. In my eyes it is more like a relationshit, but whatever.

"Yes master." Pam says, she gives Sookie a hug and leaves. I turn to Sookie and say.

"Come." She wraps her hands around my neck and brings my face inches from hers and says.

"I have a better idea." Then she pulls me too her and kisses me, I feel like I'm being consumed by the kiss, then suddenly she releases me and I realize I am standing in my bedroom and she has teleported us home. I am staring stunned, the last time she Popped me somewhere it was the most uncomfortable experience of my life and this time I did not even know it was happening, as if she knew what I was thinking she said.

"Teleportation can be painful for vampires unless you give them something pleasurable to think about while it is happening." She then began to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and said.

"Will you kiss me again?" She patted my arm and said.

"Maybe someday." She said as she walked over to my dresser and started going through it.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting to know you, the quickest way to get to know someone is going through their things. Oh My God! What are these?" She pulled out a pair of hot pink lycra pants, I just shrugged and said.

"It was the 80's everyone was doing it." She laughed and put them back and continued her quest. Once she finished with my dresser she moved onto the closet. I heard she squeal with delight and come out holding my father's long sword (well now it is mine). She handed it to me and said.

"I'll be right back meet me in the back yard!" I remember her saying she likes swords; perhaps this will be an activity that will expedite her opening her legs to me. I walked outside and she came back wearing a pink sports bra and tinny tiny black shorts that I could see the curve of her bottom handing out of and they were so tight there would have been no possible way for her to have been wearing underwear. This woman must be trying to kill me.

"What are we doing?" I asked, not even trying to hide my stare. I mean she is stuck with me now I can look all I want, what is she going to do stake me?

"I have never used a long sword and I want you to teach me how to use a two handed weapon. Niall was always telling me I needed a more lady like weapon but that thing is just bad ass and sexy." Accidental bond or not I think I would want to be with her no matter what, she is perfect… annoying but perfect. Maybe, just maybe I should stop trying to get her to put out and get to know more about her, because everything I have found out so far I have liked and I tend to only want to kill her when I want to fuck her.

"Alright, come here. This Sword will be far too large for you but we can get one that is the proper size made for you soon." I said.

We spent the next four hours with me training her; she was actually quite good despite the fact that the weapon was extremely oversized for her. We were laying in the grass laughing about my reaction to the first time she popped me the night we bonded when she rolled to face me and asked.

"Have you ever loved someone before?" I had to think but then I answered.

"I love Pam and in my human life I loved my mother and my daughter, I also had three sons but we were not close like she and I were."

"Oh I meant like were you ever in love with someone like romance, but it's interesting to know you had kids. Do you miss them?" She asked, well she may or may not like this response but she wanted to get to know me.

"I have never loved a woman in a romantic way before, as for missing my children I made Pam because I felt for a long time she was my Elsa reincarnated and sometimes I still feel that way."

"Was Elsa your daughter?"

"Yes, she was just nine years old when I was turned. I never saw her again after that night… I… I… have regrets about how I left things with her." I said, wishing now that this line of questioning would end.

"Will you tell me what happened; sometimes talking about it can help ease your concerns."

"Sookie, I have never told a single soul what happened the night before I was turned."

"Please? I want to know all of you." What is this woman doing to me?

"Fine, that night I was off to meet and elder of another tribe to barter a marriage for myself. My wife Aude had died a few weeks earlier during child birth. Before I left, Elsa was crying and upset about me leaving because she was still grieving the loss of her mother. I never loved Aude but I respected her. However I needed to find a new wife to tend to the children and the household because I needed to be able to go out and provide for my family. I yelled at her for the first time ever and the last thing I saw as I left the house was her face that looked broken and streaked with tears." I let out a large sigh and waited for her reply, oddly enough I felt better having told someone.

"Eric, you loved her enough to marry another woman you did not love for her well being and she loved you enough to want to have you close during a dark time. Dwell on that the next time you feel guilt." She said, laying her head on my chest and giving me a hug. I don't think I have received a hug in 800 years and that woman did not survive that hug.

"Eric, I'm going to bed so if you want cuddles you should cash in on them now." She got up and walked inside and into my chamber. I walked in behind her and saw the bathroom door closed. I stripped to my underwear per the previous agreement and sat in bed waiting for her. She emerged in a floor length white silk night gown that was in my opinion begging to be destroyed. She got in next to me and curled her back to my body. I tucked her hair from her face and asked.

"Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you Eric, It could be worse… at least now I know that you have a heart in there somewhere and maybe you could grow to love me. Plus Pam was right you have a huge dick so at least I know I'm not going to spend eternity sexually frustrated." We both laughed at that and talked about a few more mundane things before she drifted off. I spent the rest of my night watching the hypnotizing rise and fall of her beautiful chest and instead of wondering how I can get her to sleep with me; I was wondering how to get her to love me.


	5. Chapter 5

**E-POV**

I woke from my slumber with Sookie sitting cross legged on my chest. I have to say this was an unusual choice of seating considering that there is a bed and 4 different chairs in my room. But any contact from her is good, so I take what I can get. At least I don't have to breathe. I look up at her raising and eye brow and say.

"May I help you dear one?"

"Eric, do you know what this is?" She is holding up a plastic baggie filled with woman's clothes.

"It appears to be woman's clothes in a zip top bag."

"Oh it's better than just that! These are the clothes that Claudine wore today; I even had her take a jog in them."

"Don't you think it is odd that you are keeping your cousins sweaty clothes packed in a Ziploc bag for freshness?" I ask pulling her down to my side and snuggling up to her. At first she tenses up but soon she relaxes into my hold.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you how I spent my day." I look at her indicating her to continue. "Well I was board and I went to lunch with Claudine and explained our umm new situation. She thinks this is hilarious by the way." I just rolled my eyes. "Well I met her at the portal in Bon Temps, it's some fuck water town about 45 minutes from here, and anyway she said I should share my hobbies with you if we want this to be pleasant." I nod and say.

"I agree, what do you like to do?"

"I like to kill stupid humans, I do it in hopes of them not breeding and making more stupid humans." I stare at her for a moment and then just start to laugh; this is one of the most amazing hobbies I have ever heard of! I was afraid it was going to be quilting or some shit like that.

"Oh this is amazing, now what do the clothes have to do with that?" I ask.

"Well, I captured a real bimbo outside the bar, her name is Dawn or some crap like that. Anyway I have her in my thrall and I am going to have her put these clothes on and then send her into Pam's room right before she rises. I was wondering if you would care to join me in watching." I smile at her and rub my face on her neck… she does not know how hard it is to resist her when she does things like this.

"I would love to join you, where is your captive?"

"She is right there." She says pointing to the corner.

"You brought a human into my resting chamber?" I growl.

"Calm down Papa Bear, I have her in my thrall she could not move or scream even if her hair was on fire."

"What is your thrall?" I ask, trying to bring down my temper before she stops snuggling me.

"It's like glamour accept I can't replace memories I can only control humans, but it never fades unless I break it so you know win some loses some right?"

"Yes I suppose so, does glamour work on you?"

"Nope, it just tingles in my mind… but I can fake it if I have to." I just nod and sit up.

"Come Lover, Pam will be stirring soon." She gets up planting her feet on the ground cocking her hip to the side in the most delicious manner and says.

"I am not your lover yet, you may call me Sookie or your little fairy princess… I don't mind that one." She said with a guilty look.

"What is that look for?" I ask as I see Sookie instruct the girl to change her clothes.

"I just umm… no one has ever called my princess before and you say it and it makes me feel special… I always wanted the other fairies to recognize me for my title and I know you do it to be mocking but I like to hear it." She lets out a deep blush and I rush to her side grabbing her face forcing her to look at me and say.

"Sookie you are special, bond or not if I would have pursued you. You are fucking sexy, smart and brutal and I only hope I am half as endearing to you as you are to me." She looks up to me and her bottom lip starts to quiver, Oh no don't cry please… I don't know what I said wrong. Then as if on cue she starts to sob.

"Sookie don't cry I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." She just starts to cry harder, which only makes me more nervous.

"Sookie stop crying… I command it." I say nervously, she just bursts out laughing and pulls me into a bone crushing embrace. This woman and her mood swings, I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Oh Eric mighty Viking, you did nothing wrong. I'm just shocked that vampires have treated me better than my own kind ever did. Niall loves me but he kept me hidden away like his dirty little secret half breed. But you… you see me the real Sookie. Pam was right you are a good man and you will take care of me." I give her a light kiss on the lips and say.

"Come Pam is stirring, let's go have some fun."

Sookie moved the woman into Pam's room and got her to sit next to Pam on the bed. I could see her eyes start to flutter and her nose flair; it would only be seconds now. Then it happened Pam lunged at Sookies gift ripping her throat out and draining her dry. Sookie jumped up and down and clapped her hands as she watched. Maybe I have been spending too much time with humans and I'm getting soft or this girl is seriously fucked up… not that I don't like it in fact her reaction is making me harder than the actual bloodshed.

As Pam finishes Sookie turns towards me, her eyes feral, holding up her hands she lets out a burst of energy that slams me against the wall. My fangs shoot out and I growl at her until she jumps on me wrapping her legs around me, kissing me with such intensity I think I may just come from her kisses. My hands begin to wander and she is grinding her hot center against me making me groan. Just as I am about to slip my hand under her shirts Pam cries out.

"Oh Sookie thank you for the faux fairy wake up! I am so glad you live here now." Sookie peels away with and embarrassed look on her face and I find myself reaching out for her as she walks over to sit next to Pam on the blood stained bed. I finally get a chance to touch Sookie and fucking Pam has to wreck it AGAIN!

"Sookie would you like to finish what we started in my room?" I asked.

"Eric, I'm sorry the blood lust got to me and I don't know what I would have done if Pam had not stopped us. It's better that we wait until we have a firm established relationship. I want to care for you outside of self-preservation and a lust for your dick." I scowl at Pam and say.

"I will be in the shower." I walk out of the room listening to their laughing… then I have yet another frustrating lonely shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**E-POV**

The last six weeks have been a swirl of excitement. Sookie and I have gotten quite close, we have not slept together yet but she is no longer adverse to… adult touching. The rebuilding of Fangtasia is going well, we needed a bigger building anyway and now the insurance has paid for it. We have spent the last two weeks in New Orleans visiting with the Queen. Sophie Ann took to Sookie right away and those two and Pam seem to be forming a great friendship. Andre is being a jealous douche, but come on it's Andre. We have had quite a few more blood exchanges in the last few weeks so now I am not in pain if I am no longer in physical contact with Sookie at all times.

We were all sitting in the main hall laughing and watching Sookie produce swirls of colored light in the room when she froze.

"What is it dear one?"

"Eric…" she said in a whisper. "We're being surrounded by both Vampire and Were. Who is DeCastro?" The fear was evident in her eyes. My Sookie has no fear so there must be a massive number coming at us. Sophie growled and said.

"It's a takeover!" She rose from her seat grabbing a sword from behind her chair, Andre followed suit, and then he grabbed some extras off of the walls for the rest of us. Sookie declined which seemed odd.

"No thank you, I have a plan… let them come as many as we can get in here the better." She said, as she started to weave her magic around us.

"We do not take orders from you fairy!" Andre shouted, I was about to lunge when Sophie grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Shut up! She could become a target from her own kind for helping us and you treat her with such disrespect? You will apologize to the Sheriffs wife and our Ally, if you survive this." Sophie said her voice low and deadly. Sookie was still weaving her magic and she was looking strained, they started to break through the door and she said.

"Step back and wait to attack until I say, I can protect us all until I'm ready." I nodded touching her arm and taking my place behind her. She was chanting in the most beautiful language I have ever heard that reminded me of Gaelic. Then they broke through, it was a massive amount of vampires and Were's that were being held back. Sookies eyes were glowing and her magic was whipping around her causing her hair to blow around her head. Then when it seemed no more could fit in the room, a burst of light exploded from her body. The vampires exploded into ash and the Wear's were ignited into flames. Sookie croaked out.

"Now." Before she fell over. I grabbed her body and made my main priority defending her until she could do it herself. I was terrified and I never get scared, she looked lifeless and she is normally so strong. I was fighting off Nevada Vamp's and Were's right and left, when I saw about a hundred Fairies Pop into the room, defending us and eliminating the attackers. The battle was winding down when Niall walked over to Sophie Ann and gave a respectful nod before dropping DeCastro and Victor Madden at her feet and saying.

"I believe their lives and Kingdome belong to you. I have defended you now you shall defend what is mine." He inclined his head to Sookies limp body which I was cradling in my arms trying to will her to wake up. Sophie inclined her head deeply causing a gasp from the crowd of Loyal Vampires and Standing Fairies.

"We all owe her our lives, she will be safe within my territories as will her bonded." Niall nodded again before speaking in the same tongue Sookie had just used, then he and his army left just as quickly as they arrived. Sophie Ann touched my shoulder breaking me from my trance and said.

"Take her to a room for rest; she is quite loyal to you. I expect to know what she did as soon as she is recovered." I knew that meant she was going to want to know the full extent of her powers as soon as possible. I could worry about that later, I picked her up and carried her into the room we had been sharing and laid her down, stripping us of our clothes and curling her into my body. I lay for hours whispering to her proclamations of my love in old Norse until I felt her stir.

"Sookie… Lover?" I asked in a low concerned voice.

"Eric?" she reached up and touched my face, but then had a look of fear on her face and started asking. "Is Pam alright? What were the losses? Did I get enough to give us the advantage?" I gently shushed her and told her that Niall had arrived shortly after she killed the first wave and aided us to victory.

"Sookie what was that light and how could we not smell the Fae?" I asked.

"It was Sun light, it takes a lot of energy to summon and I was not even sure if my spark was strong enough to do it but I did and your alright." She leaned up and gave me a tender kiss. "Oh and Niall has an entire army of Fairies that can mask their scent."

"Sookie that was very brave, I was so worried when I saw you collapse… I thought I was going to lose you… Sookie I wish I could have one night without the bond so you could see that I love you no matter what and the bond has nothing to do with that." Sookie looked at me with soft eyes and gave me a toe curling kiss and said.

"Make love to me." I looked shocked for a minute and said.

"Don't tease me woman."

"I'm not teasing… I love you and you love me… it's the right time."

More like about time in my mind…


	7. Chapter 7

**E-POV**

_Don't be fucking with me…. Don't be fucking with me…. Don't be fucking with me…. _I repeated over and over in my mind as I began to run my hands over her body. She must have sensed my apprehension because she said.

"Eric, calm down… I want this I want you. I think if we had just dated and not bonded right away I would have wanted the bond regardless. You are the Vampire for me." She punctuated that statement by pulling me down into a heated kiss. All of the emotions pouring through the bond made me realize something I thought I was incapable of.

"Sookie…" I breathed against her neck as I kissed down her chest unbuttoning one button at a time before peppering her newly exposed flesh with kisses.

"Huahhh?" She replied as she scratched her nails down my back. I looked up from my task and stared straight into her eyes and said.

"I love you." She abruptly burst into tears… what the hell did I do? I thought she wanted to be loved. I must have looked horrified because she pulled me to her and said.

"I love you too, I thought no one but Niall and Claudine would ever love me because I'm a freak." I pulled her back and looked into her eyes again and said.

"Sookie you are not a freak! All of the things that make you, you is why I love you. I love that you like violence, I love that you not squeamish, I love that your idea of a date night is going into the basement and helping me exact punishment on my underlings, I love you sense of humor, I love that you don't put up with my shit, I love how smart and loyal you are, not to mention the fact that you are unbelievably gorges." She smiled but it quickly faded.

"What about my fairy blood and the telepathy?" I frowned and said.

"I will drink synthetic for the rest of our days and never use you telepathy again if that will prove my love for you." She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen from her and said.

"No need, I belong to you fully body, blood, heart and mind…. Take all of me." She leaned back and ripped her dress open send buttons flying all over the place. I had to laugh and say.

"As you wish, Princess." And so I did.

I started by destroying her underwear… just for good measure. I shall need to see about starting a small fire that only destroys her underwear drawer and a good excuse as to why that was the only thing damaged.

Then I started to lick, suck and nibble on her large firm supple breasts. This is the first time I am really getting to touch them and they are PERFECT! I have snuck in an _accidental _grope before but always above clothes or at an awkward angle… I feel like a teenage boy because I have never been this excited about a pair of breasts before. I am really working the left one… it might just be my favorite, when I feel Sookie tugging at me. I look up at her with a _**WHAT! **_Look on my face, slightly perturbed that she is not letting me do as I please with her magnificent body.

"Eric I have two… don't play favorites." She pushed her right breast into my face and I let out a feral growl as I took it into my mouth… the right is just as good if not marginally better than the left, OH GODS BE PRAISED, I wonder if all of her will exceed expectations. Just as I was wrapping up my prayers about her breasts, I felt her core brush against my leg and a drop of her essence ran down my thigh. I let out a loud long moan, knowing exactly where my next stop on the Sookie train would be.

I released her breast with a _pop _and made my way lower licking and sucking all the way down. I blew cold air along the lines of her thighs and hips before I settled between her legs. I ran my hands up her thighs ghosting over her slit every time I came up; soon I was just rubbing my index finger up and down her in needy anticipation of what lies just inside. I felt her begin to tremble and I said.

"Don't be scared Lover." Sookie shook her head and said.

"I trust you, and I love you." I took that as all in incentive I needed to run my tongue down her valley, tasting her sweet honey that seemed to be even more infused with the essence of Fairy than her blood. Her face flushed and she let out a long breathy moan that went straight to my dick and I looked up to her and said.

"Watch me lover." Her eyes snapped to me, and I took her nub in my mouth and sucked a little before flicking it with my tongue and releasing it. Her breaths were getting heavier and more and more laden with need. I continued to work her with my mouth, and had her panting in only a matter of minutes. When I had her on the edge I slid a finger into her letting out a groan at how tight she is and then let out a firm growl when I felt her maiden head and was once again reminded that she is mine and only mine and no other man has or ever will know the glory of this woman. I continued my ministrations curling and pumping, soon I introduced a second finger and her hips started to buck, until she rode my hand into oblivion. I could feel her walls clutching and tightening around my hand and it was all I could do not to come when she started screaming.

"Oh my God Eric! Yes, yes… so good! Oh shit, I'm yours only yours!" Her orgasmic decrees were almost my undoing. _Oh yes you are mine, thanks for noticing. _I let her ride out the waves of her orgasm before I made my way back up her body, taking her mouth in mine. I languidly kissed her for a long while completely relaxing her. Then I pricked my finger with my fang allowing some blood to pool from the wound. I then took the blood and smoothed it all over my member. Sookie watched with a lustful gaze that was appreciative as she clearly knew that my blood would help alleviate the pain that comes with losing her "V-card" as she puts it.

I took her mouth for another kiss before I place myself at her entrance, I continued to kiss her as I inched my way in. I could see and feel her occasional discomfort on her face and in the bond. I paused when I made it to her Maiden head, leaning my forehead on her shoulder and whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Before I pushed through, she gasped and bit her lip and I saw a stray tear roll down her face that I licked away. I hated seeing her in pain however this is a onetime thing that was unavoidable. I lay against her soothing her until she indicated with a small thrust of her hips that she was ready to proceed. I continued filling her until I was sheathed in her up to the hilt. Again I waited in pause, my self control was waning by this point, but I continued to remind myself that this was for Sookie and she is the most important.

Finally she began to move again clutching my ass urging me to pump in and out of her.

"Oh my God you're so big…" she moaned, and I preened a bit at that ego stroke.

"Uhhhh you're so tight and wet for me…" Apparently at this point my mind has turned to mush but without skipping a beat she winks at me and says.

"I try." And that little minx starts to meet me thrust for thrust. She then pulled herself up to me laying a hot kiss on my mouth, and then she pushed me on my back and mounts me, riding me like a prized pony. I have to say the play with my blood was a good decision on my part. She was holding me down with one hand on my chest; I clutched her hips with my hands. I almost exploded when she slid her other hand between her legs and started to rub fast tight circles on her clit. I groaned.

"Guahhhhh, Sookie!" She started to pick up speed and it was becoming hard for me to wait for her. Suddenly she through her head back and screamed.

"Fuck Eric!" And her walls clamped down on me milking me for all I was worth. She collapsed on my chest. And she panted trying to catch her breath and I rubbed her back still sheathed inside of her.

"Lover that is the best I have ever had, every woman before you was just practice so I could be good enough to keep up with you. Bond or no bond… I'm spoiled for all others." I pulled her into another kiss.

"Eric, you don't have to try to make me feel better." She said giving me a scowl.

"Sookie, I'm not shitting you check the bond for deception." She looked down at me skeptically then her face erupted with surprise before she buried her face in my chest. I chuckled smugly before saying.

"See I told you, never doubt me Lover." We lay together for a while longer exchanging words of love and joking with one another. Before Sookie leaned up on my chest and said.

"Is there anyone left for me to interrogate while you rest?" I laughed and said.

"Lover, I will have something arranged for you so you don't get board." She smiled and said.

"Thanks Thunder Cock, you take such good care of me."

"Thunder Cock?" I asked with a raise of my brow and a smirk. She licked my eyebrow and said.

"I thought it was fitting." She began to rock her hips again making me moan and flip her over taking her over and over before the sun took me for the day. I did manage to set up a nice surprise for Sookie in the basement when she had to take a water break between the 3rd and 4th round.


	8. Chapter 8

**S-POV**

I woke up lying on top on my Vampire mattress, wrapped around him like a spider monkey. I'm glad he doesn't need to breath because he would surely have started to be under some duress by this point in time, however I am very comfortable so who knows how much I would have cared even if that situation had happened.

I rested my elbows on his chest and sat my head in my hands; I just looked at him for a while. Then I thought _I wonder how dead for the day he really is?_ I took a quick look around the room as if looking for something that could catch me doing what I am about to do. When I was satisfied with my level stealth for my little vampire experiment, I removed one hand from under my face and grabbed a lock of his long blond hair and yanked. Some of the hair ripped out but immediately started growing back. His head was now sitting at an odd angle but nothing else stirred. _Hmm I guess he really is just dead for the day._ I readjusted his head and tossed the hair I ripped out into the garbage on my way to the shower. Taking one look back at him whishing that he was awake to take care of my Lady needs that have been brewing since I woke up. Now that I have had Eric, my hand will never be able to get the job done properly ever again. Good thing were bonded because I really am spoiled for any other man. I started the shower and hummed.

"_Simply the best, better than all the rest." _I know I remember that song from some truck commercial but it really seems fitting for Eric sexual prowess.

I finished my shower and blew my hair out straight and put on a gold dress with a sweet heart neckline and short tight skirt that hit mid thigh, the back of the dress had a red long tulle train that just brushed the floor after I slid my feet into my ruby encrusted pumps (thank you Eric) the finishing touch was my ruby chandelier necklace and earrings (another gift from Eric, really that man has amazing taste) I summoned my little ruby barrettes and pulled the sides of my hair back and checked to see if I needed make-up… nope not today!

I trotted into the main room and saw a note on top of some delicious looking food; I sat to read the note before I dug in.

_My Dearest Lover,_

_ I have arranged for you to have some special play time with an underling of mine who was brought to the palace for punishment, you may do as you please just don't let him meet his final death before I rise, due to vampire law I have to be the one to dispense his final death. I had the palace witch enchant him so he will not be in his day rest when you arrive, I have also had a large selection of silver tool's brought down to be at your disposal. _

_ There is a guard assigned to you for your days while we are here his name is Alcied, I don't know how much real guarding he will do because I am pretty sure you could kick his ass up and down the street blindfolded and in your "party" shoes. Please don't hurt him because the witch is partial to him and it would be hard for me to explain to the queen why her best witch has gone rogue. (Never piss off witches)_

_ I will leave you to your day my love, have lots of fun. I hope to hear all about it when I rise._

_Forever Yours,_

_-Thunder Cock _

I laughed so hard at the way he signed his note that I almost spit chocolate milk all over my dress… almost. I finished my meal and went to the door to open it up and Eric was right I was assigned a Wear guard. He was tall, not as tall as Eric and he had brown shaggy hair and green eyes; he was good enough looking but nothing like my Eric. He rose to greet me with a bow.

"You're Majesty." I rolled my eyes and said.

"I'm in a vampire castle bonded to the most powerful sheriff and vampire in the state; I hardly think that my title from the fairy realm applies here. You may refer to me as Eric's fairy or you can call me Sookie." I knew that giving him the option to refer to me as my preferred title when in the presence of vampires would really chap his wolf ass. I was right; he let out a sigh and said.

"Sookie it is, where to?" I clapped and jumped a little bursting with excitement for the play date that Eric set up for me and said.

"My Eric set up a little fun for me in the basement, I get to do whatever I want as long as I save enough for Eric to finish off when he rises." His mouth almost hit the floor and he said.

"Northman is your bonded?" I was taken aback by the level distain that came dripping out of his mouth when he said my Man's name. I know Eric said in his note that Alcied held value to a witch, but I am going to have a really hard time not permanently damaging him if he keeps that shit up.

"What the hell does that mean?" He took a step back seeming to realize the error of his speech and tried to back pedal.

"I just meant because I have never known him to take a pet… or um shit bond or even have a mate for more than one night." I took a peek into his mind and smiled.

"I am not a pet I am his bonded wife and his equal, you are 34 he is 1,000 years old your life is a blip to him so you really know nothing about him other than you have a personal problem with him because he helped save you father from certain death when he assumed his gambling debt from another vampire. You know by making your construction company prioritize his needs to pay off your daddy's debt he is losing money. You should be thankful that Eric likes your sister's kids and didn't want to see them die for your fathers mistakes. He is an honorable man and you should feel lucky to even know him. You have insulted my bonded and as a Were I am sure you know the penalty for such a disgrace is death." He looked horrified and fell to his knees arching and exposing his neck and said.

"I apologize Ma'am, I forgot my place. Do with me as you please." Good seems I got his shit back in line, now I'm done wasting my time and I want to get some blood on my hands so I said to him.

"It's forgiven this time but next time I will take your balls and make myself a necklace. Let's go were burning daylight." I grabbed him off the floor and dragged him behind me; I don't have time for this shit. _I wonder if Eric got me silver powder? _

I made it down to the basement and waited in front of the door for Alcied to open it for me. Gosh I guess I will just have to do it myself. I flung it open with a huff and continued down the stairs. Shit even Eric knows to open a door for a lady and he is a total ass hat to most people, he was still opening my doors while I had my vagina on lock down. I rolled my eyes at the lack of manners in the Were and continued until I saw my present. He was chained to a wall on the far side of the room. I saw a note pinned to his lapel so I ripped it off to read.

_Lover,_

_ This is for you to play with. His name is Mickey; he is being put to his final death tonight for draining 6 infant humans. By vampire law we do not drink from anyone willing or unwilling who is under the age of 10. This was a law put into place 600 years ago to prevent mobs of people storming our doors with pitch forks and torches. Mickey is 347 years old thus well aware of the rule. He is most likely insane so his final death will be no real loss to my kind, it might even be considered a blessing just for the simple fact of there being less paper work to do every week if he isn't out eating babies like some sort of barbarian. _

_ Anyway my love, have fun and enjoy your toy. I am assuming that by now you have put Alcied in his place or you have killed him. I sincerely hope it is not the latter, you know how I hate paper work._

_Forever yours,_

_-God_

_**Hand delivered by Pam,**_

_** I cut his dick off last night, please don't tell Master I was supposed to leave him intact for you but it was just too tempting. Enjoy your treat; I'm glad you finally fucked my Master.**_

_**-Pam**_

I had to laugh again about not only his rather astute observation of my personal distaste for Alcied, but also for calling himself God. I will have to make a mental note to be careful about what I scream out mid orgasm, if his ego gets any bigger I will have to sleep in another room! I cracked up when I saw Pam's addition to the note, Alcied looked horrified when I showed him what I was laughing at. Whatever, at least Pam knows how to have a good time. Now to have some fun with the baby killer!

I strode over to him grabbing a silver flaying knife on my way to him. He let out an exaggerated growl that had me rolling my eyes again.

"What am I supposed to be scared? You are chained to the wall with silver… I mean really." I gave my hair a toss over my shoulder and gave a quick chant to enchant my clothes to repel bodily fluids.

"I don't fear stupid human pets!" He sneered; I just put on one of my biggest smiles and said.

"Who said I was human?" I flashed him my fairy teeth and allowed my ears to come to a point before I started skinning him, covering his exposed flesh with silver powder so he couldn't heal. (Thank you Eric!) His screams were getting louder and louder until I had enough and shoved some silver marbles down his throat. Making them scream is only so fun for so long, because it starts to grate on you after a few hours.

I finally got all of his skin off and in one piece I might add. I took it and threw it at Alcied and said.

"Want a vampire jacket." It just bounced off of him before he promptly vomited in the corner of the room. I sighed and said.

"Aww come on really?" God what a pussy! It's just a vampire hyde!

"That is fucking sadistic!" He yelled as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh poo poo on you! This is just good fun."

I grabbed the silver powder and started to skip around Mickey singing ring around the rosy and flicking more silver powder on him. I pouted a little when my powder pouch became empty, but I perked right up when I saw the silver scalpel on the table. I grabbed it and started scrolling the story of my people on his body in my native tongue. Alcied vomited again… pussy.

I was just finishing up my tale on the bottoms of his feet when I heard the door open, I could feel in the bond that it was Eric. I jumped off the floor and ran to him, excited to make him proud with my hard work.

"Hello Lover, have you had fun?" I nuzzled him and kissed him before I dragged him over to Mickey and excusing Alcied, who was useless anyway.

"Oh Baby it was amazing!"

"Baby?" he frowned.

"Yes Baby, I'm testing pet names." He grinned and said.

"I liked Thunder Cock." I giggled.

"I will make sure to keep that one on deck. Now come look at what I did!" I dragged him over to the trembling Vampire and explained how I skinned him and used the silver powder to stop him from healing. When I pointed to the skin in the corner he laughed and suggested we make a rug, I laughed and agreed that it would make and awesome conversation piece for our home. Then I showed him how I scrolled the story of my people on his body with the scalpel. He looked at it is aww trailing his fingers over the marks and said.

"Sookie this is the most beautiful carnage I have ever seen." I beamed and noticed him sniff "Lover, who was vomiting are you not well?" I rolled my eyes and said.

"Oh know that was my fearless guard, he was worthless and a pansy." He chuckled and said.

"Okay lover next time I will see if I can get someone a little tougher for you." I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a hot kiss. He pulled back and said.

"Okay, I'm going to steak him real quick so I can get you back to our room and fuck you before we need to be at the ball Sophie Ann is throwing in your honor. After saving her ass you are her new BFF for life." I laughed and asked.

"Did she really say that?"

"Yes."

"Alright get a move on it Eric! I have been horney since 11am." He let out a growl before he shoved the splinter of wood into Mickey. I was flung over his shoulder on my way back to our room before Mickey's body was even fully goo'ed.


	9. Chapter 9

**E-POV**

Sookie was lying on our bed completely sated and sprawled out naked beside me. I'm running my fingers up and down her perfect skin. Every now and again I would ghost along the sides of her ribs making her giggle. I couldn't help but smile at my beautiful woman. I had recently made a trip to Cartier and I know my treasure loving fairy will be pleased with my gifts to her. The way I feel about giving her gifts reminds me of the way I used to feel when I would make offerings to the goddess Freya. That is what Sookie is to my own personal Goddess who deserves to be worshiped.

I go to get up from the bed and retrieve her gift, but Sookie shoots up and says.

"Where the hell are you going? I wasn't done getting rubs yet!" She had the most adorable pout on her face. I have a good feeling that Sookie will soon become just as spoiled as Pam, this is a fact I find myself excited about. By spoiling Pamela rotten I have ensured that she will be nothing short of loyal to me because she knows she can't do any better elsewhere. Plus I love her and wish for her to be happy. I feel the same about Sookie accept my love for her is far greater than my love for Pam. Sookie is my eternity.

"Don't fret Lover, I got you presents, would you like some shiny's?" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Lay back Lover and close your eyes." She easily complies, which pleases me to no end. I got up to fetch the boxes of jewels and return to her. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." I see her smile and giggle a little, which brings another smile to my face. I believe I have smiled more in the time I have know Sookie that I had in my previous 1,000 years.

I open the first box, which contains and necklace that is dripping with the finest quality diamonds with one large 25 carrot canary diamond for the centerpiece. I take it and fasten it around her neck. I can tell that she is struggling to keep her eyes shut but she manages to comply with my instructions.

The second box contains a large cuff bracelet that has alternating rows of 2 carrot clear and canary diamonds. I place it on her wrist and see her start to squirm, her excitement is pouring through the bond and it is becoming almost overwhelming for me.

Inside of the third box is a massive 10 carrot engagement ring, it is princess cut with Celtic filigree detailing all of the metal that is not covered in other small accent diamonds. I slip it on her left hand and she squeals and is literally vibrating and having to crush her eyes shut in an effort to not look until I say she can.

The fourth and final box contains the most important item; I open it and take a good look at the contents. It is my new most prized possession; it is an elaborately designed and jeweled pledging knife. I have not been nervous in centuries but her answer to my question has me on edge, I don't know how I would react if she denied me the honor of pledging to her. I place the knife on her stomach with the tip of the blade resting just above her navel.

"Open your eyes now, Lover." She eagerly complies and takes in the new adornments to her body stopping last on the knife on her stomach. She looks at it and then back to me a couple of times before she says.

"Really?" Her voice is thick with emotion and the bond is bursting on both ends so I can discern any emotions from it. So I settle for doing this the old fashioned way and just discuss it.

"Yes Lover, I would like you to pledge to me. I also got you a human wedding ring so it would keep the human men from trying to fuck you, because you know how much it upsets me when you fuck human men." She laughed and grabbed the knife fingering the jewels and inspecting the craftsmanship, oh yes she is as fairy as they come. She finally peels her eyes away from it and looks at me curiously and asks.

"Will you wear a ring also? You know how moody I get when you fuck the human women." I laugh at that, moody is an understatement. I couldn't indulge in a fangbanger if I wanted to and she knows that, but she has still snapped one of their necks in the middle of our bar for looking to intently at me. I don't want to lie and say that I was not bursting with pride at that, because when that happened we had not even slept together yet. However it was a pain in the ass to have to glamour every human in the bar before dawn.

"Yes Lover, I got a matching band for myself. Does this mean that you will pledge to me and be my Wife?" I suck in a breath and hold it while my mind reels through all of the possibilities of horrible ways she can reject me. I thought buttering her up with jewelry would be a good way to get what I want but as I sit here waiting for her answer I find myself thinking I should have gone bigger. I start to feel her amusement through the bond and I can see that she is playing me as she taps her index finger against the red pouty lips. I don't know how she does it but her make-up never seems to smear no matter how wild our love making becomes. Finally her eyes snap to mine and before I know it she has me lying on my back and she is sitting on my chest holding the knife in her right hand. She leans forward and cuts the artery on the side of her neck with the knife and says

"Drink." Before she does the same to my neck and latches on. It is an awkward position, yet it is still highly erotic. I wonder if she knows that this is just pleasurable and won't actually pledge us? At this point I am not going to question it; instead I am just going to enjoy it to the fullest. Unfortunately my neck heals and I reluctantly heal Sookies wound. I feel the pool of moisture on my chest from where Sookie came. I sit us both up and I can see my own mark on the small of her back and butt. I can't help but feel a little satisfied by seeing her covered in my seed. If I said that out loud Sookie would call me a dirty old pervert, so I will keep that one to myself… for now. Sookie looks utterly blissed out as I say.

"Lover, you know that we have to have a pledging ceremony to become pledged right? Not that I did not thoroughly enjoy what we just did." She smiled and kissed me with her still bloody lips and said.

"I know, I just wanted to try it out. Does this mean that Pam and I get to plan a party?" She looked positively delighted at the prospect. I did have to take the opportunity to mess with her a little.

"But Lover, you are having a party in your honor in a few hours… are you going to want to have another one so soon?"She looked crushed and said.

"But Baby… I love parties!" I smiled at her and kissed her softly before saying.

"I'm so sorry Lover what was I thinking, I want you to plan your dream pledging. I want you to make it the event of the year. Would you like my Black card?" She now looked and felt positively elated. Many times in the last few weeks she has complained about me sticking her with the crappy gold card, I really had every intention of giving her access to the black card it just took a few weeks to get one with her name on it. Pam is going to be positively fuming that Sookie gets one and she doesn't.

"Yes Eric! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you more than anything, you are my moon without you my world would have no tide and everything would fall to pieces. I love you so much." She was kissing me all over my face and scratching her finger nails on my scalp just like she knows I love.

We engage in another round of love making, but this time it is dirty and ruff. By the time we are finished we only have a half hour to get ready for Sookies party and she has rug burn on her back and a set of fang marks on her neck. I go to heal the Fang marks first but she grabs my hand and says.

"No! Those are MINE! I want everyone to see them and know that I'm yours and you love me so much. I am also keeping the rug burn and wearing a backless dress so they can see what a wild fuck you are and they can all be jealous of what I have and they never will. Can I… mark you?" She looked almost sheepish and maybe nervous? I don't know what her marking me would entail but I am hers so I have no issue as long as she explains it first.

"How would you mark me my love?" She smiles and says.

"Have you ever heard of a fairies kiss?" Of course I know, it is the fairy equivalent of a brand. Sookie has the Brignat mark on the right side of her lower back. It looks like a glittery butterfly. I can't say I would be excited about having that on me, but I would do it if it would please her.

"I am aware of what it is. What do you have in mind?" She begins to trace the right side of my neck with her little hands and blows warm air on it before saying an a soft voice.

"I was thinking a little blood drop for our bond that people would be able to see and sense my magic in." I am much more on board with this idea now that I know she was not thinking glittery butterflies. I continue to rub my hands up and down her back occasionally brushing her ass but finally resting my hand on her mark before I say.

"I would be honored to wear your mark my love." She looked down on me with nothing but pure love in her eyes and said.

"Can I do it now?" I laughed at her enthusiasm and just nod exposing her chosen side of my neck. She starts to build her magic but stops and says.

"This is going to hurt." I scoff at her and say.

"Sookie, I am a thousand year old vampire… I think I can take a little fairy kiss." She just shrugs and starts to build her magic again. She closes her eyes and cups her hands over her chosen space and begins the process. At first it just burns a little, but as she continues it starts to feel like I am meeting the sun. The pain is so intense I am having a hard time suppressing both the tears and the screams. I just have to remind myself that Sookie has done this and if she has than I can also. I am just wondering how much longer this is going to take. Finally the pain subsides and I feel her start to rub the area before she kisses it and I feel her magic start to pulse through every cell in my body. Whereas I knew what a fairy's kiss was, I did not know it was literally the product of a fairies kiss.

"Wow, you did well Baby. I have seen grown fairies cry before the real stuff starts with these. You barely even moved!" I just shrug my shoulders to appear indifferent but inside I am screaming "_that is the worst pain I have ever experienced, I now know what meeting the sun would feel like."._ She summons a mirror and asks.

"Want to see my handy work?" I take the mirror from her a look. What I see I like, it is what appears to be a small trickle of blood down the side of my neck, but you can feel Sookies magic absolutely radiating off of it. I have to say I really like it and everyone will be able to see that I have Sookie and they don't. SHE IS MINE! I am one lucky vampire.

"Lover, it is amazing I love it, but we must rush to get ready. I fear we will be late already." She just smiled and looked thoughtful before she said.

"I got this!" With a snap of her fingers she had me laying on the floor in my Armani tux and she was sitting on me in a huge ball gown that was reminiscent of a sexy version of Glenda's dress from The Wizard of Oz. My little fairy is always so full of surprises. We got up and she fingered her new treasure as we walked down to the ball room awaiting the announcement of her new "BFF for life" status to the Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**E-POV**

We entered the ball room where the party was already starting to go into full swing. I saw that Sophie Ann had spared no expense making the décor pleasing to Sookie. The entire room was dripping with pastels, rainbows, unicorns, twinkle lights and glitter. The décor was very reminiscent of the "adjustments" Sookie had made to our home. I cannot tell you how many times over the last few months I have gone somewhere only to find out that I am covered in glitter upon my arrival. When people notice I just say "I'm married to a Fairy." And they laugh and nod knowing very well that Sookie is my wife and she is constantly dripping with glitter. The only room she has not infiltrated in my office that is still very manly.

I saw Sophie Ann sitting at a massive table on the stage and she was wearing a hideous gown. It was Bright blue leopard print and her hair was crimped and held from her face by a crown of tiny little braids. She was also wearing blue eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. Her taste in clothing among other things went wholly downhill after she got really into Mtv. In fact Sookie, Pam and I attended her 'Super Sweet 16' just last week. She even made a huge scene when Andre gave her a white range rover but did not get the right color interior. I assume giving Sookie 'BFF for Life' status has to do with her newest addiction 'Paris Hiltons BFF' or some crap like that.

Sookie grabbed my hand and started running towards Sophie Ann and Pam who were now standing by the table having a very animated conversation while being glared at by Andre whose face was reminiscent of a vampire who found piss in their True Blood. We arrived in front of them and Sookie looked at me before asking.

"Hugs?" I nod and motion to her lady friends who she begins to hug and giggle with. I love seeing my Sookie happy. I would indulge almost any whim she has… almost. They finish their squeal fest and all take their seats. Sookie perches herself on my lap as the meal is served. I feed Sookie while she sits on my lap. I rub her back while she chews and talks. I am so wrapped up in doting on my wife that I don't realize that she is enraged until I feel it in the bond.

"What is wrong my love?" I ask putting another bite of food into her now pouting mouth.

"Andre is projecting mean thoughts to me on purpose. He said you should get me a leash because I look like a dog with a pedigree sitting on your lap being fed and he wants to know if you carry me in an oversized purse also." Her little lip is quivering and I am filled with anger. Luckily Sophie Ann hears our conversation and says.

" Andre! I warned you, go to your room and wait for me to deal with you. I will not allow you to wreck this party with you sour attitude." I growled at him as he shoots Sookie a look as he gets up to leave. Sookie just let out a little whine and poked at my hand that was holding the fork and held her mouth open. I reined in my anger and smiled at her cuteness and placed more food in her mouth giving her tummy a little rub when she moaned in appreciation. She finished her meal and leaned back into me while we had our after dinner bloods and coffee and talked.

"Sookie dear, will you be wanting to have the pledging in New Orleans?" Sookie nodded at Sophie and said.

"That is what I want; I want it to be huge! Fairies, Vampires and Werewolves OH MY!" We all laughed at Sookies Supe humor.

"What of humans?" Pam asked.

"Dinner will be served." Sookie said, I clutched her close to me as I laughed a full body laugh.

"Okay, I will have my assistant arrange some things for the three of us to look at this week." She said speaking to Pam and Sookie. Apparently my opinion will be unnecessary… not that I am complaining. I have been looking into opening a franchise of Fangtasia here in New Orleans and if Sookie is occupied I might be able to concentrate on something other than fucking her or the next time I get to fuck her… maybe. Sophie brings us out of our deep conversation by clapping her hands and saying.

"Okay, I am about to announce your new status within my kingdom and then we will party until the sun comes up!" With a clap of her hands she was up and moving towards the pink jewel encrusted microphone. She stood by it and tapped a few times making all of the vampire's present cringe from the sound. When she started to speak she went into her full bratty teenager voice.

"Hi everybody! I want to thank you all for coming tonight to honor my totally new BFF for life Princess Sookie Brignat bonded of Eric Northman sheriff of area 5. She like totally saved our asses the other night, without her this state would have fallen to the king of Nevada. So now I am like extending my total protection to her and hers, so like you either protect her and Eric or like die trying, okay? Oh and if anyone tries to touch her or take her from the Viking I give him full permission to kill you at his will regardless of your status in my court. So like have a totally wicked time tonight and remember tribute is due on Friday this week because of Memorial Day."

As Sophie Ann walked away from the microphone to go make a request from the DJ I had a moment to thank the Gods that I only fucked her once. These phases she goes through are taxing to say the least. The only one I genuinely enjoyed was when she was very into Madonna in the 80's, because I have to say I too and a big fan of hers, that however was the time where I apparently lost my grip on reality and thought sleeping with Sophie would be a good decision. Luckily we were able to move past that clusterfuck and remain friends and colleagues. Sophie Ann may be certifiable and a borderline idiot, but she is a damn fine Queen and most if not all of her subjects adore and respect her.

The music started and it was Aqua's "Barbie Girl" One of Sookies favorites. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced all night, some of the songs were fast and silly and some were slow and romantic, By the early morning the music had shifted to essentially club mixes and Sookie grinding on me was making me incredibly horny and all I wanted to do was throw her on a table and fuck her senseless. She soon returned my sentiments and grabbed my hand dragging me into a darker corner pressing me against the wall and smothering me with heated kisses.

"When can we go to our room?" Sookie asked as she was unbuttoning my shirt and kissing down my chest.

"Umm now? I think now is a good choice." I replied as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist and made my way back through the party so we could head back up to our room. Just as we were crossing the dance floor pink and silver glitter began to rain from the ceiling and I paused when Sookie looked up and opened her arms and let it fall all over her. I looked at her and with the soft lighting reflecting off of the falling glitter she truly looked like and angel. I have never felt better about my decision to feed her my blood that first night as I had right then. As if this moment could not be any more fitting for how I see Sookie in my eyes, Jimmy Eat World's "Hear you me" Started to play. I saw Sophie and Pam standing in the corner with huge smiles on their faces. They both winked at me. I looked back at Sookie who just looked more and more perfect by the moment and said.

"I love you." She smiled and looked into my eyes as if the answer to life was contained within them and said.

"I love you too, you look like and angel." I looked at her in awe, perhaps she sees me as a perfect creature just as I see her. I kissed her again and said.

"Let's go upstairs." She nodded and we were in our room in record time and I made love to her just before dawn. I laid next to her waiting for the sun to take me and I just stared at her sleeping form knowing two things, first, even if she is not a true angel she is at least my personal angel, second, I will be finding glitter on myself for the next hundred years from this night.


End file.
